


Confession

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: Unexpected words from an unlikely source give a wake up call to a certain love cook. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Confession

Sanji was humming softly to himself in the galley as his hands moved expertly on the counter, making some refreshments for the rest of his crew, being extra attentive to make his best for his beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan as usual.

Simultaniously, he was keeping half a mind on the conversation that's happening around the dining table when an interesting subject was brought up.

It had all started pretty simply: they were all just sailing along like usual, with nothing to do in between islands, and Usopp had struck up a pretty harmless conversation with Luffy. Luffy had mentioned something about Boa Hancock's multiple marriage proposals to him, making Usopp, Franky and Brook rant about how lucky he is to have the world's most beautiful woman attention. -Lucky bastard thought Sanji- And from there somehow the subject evolved to be about girls, love and dating.

Sanji was intrigued by this turn of events as for how long he can remember since he joined the crew, this is the first time that such a topic were brought up between his fellow male crewmates.

Usopp started bragging about how many women are chasing after him while Luffy and Chopper were in awe, hanging at his every words. Sanji was pretty sure that he was making that stuff up though.

Meanwhile Brook was recounting his many escapades with the fairer sex when he was younger and Franky was giving dating advices on how to woo a woman and show her your manliness.

Sanji continued to listen to them as he used his kitchen knife to smoothly cut some fruits in different shapes and sizes. He concentrated on his Observation Haki and he could feel Nami relaxing on the lawn-deck while reading today's paper, while Robin was on the garden deck above watering her flowers. He wondered what the two of them would think if they caught whiff of what the rest were talking about.

Nothing good he thought.

"You're all idiots..." Suddenly Zoro cut in on the conversation for the first time. He was reclining on his chair as he opened his one good eye, "There's no need to make your life complicated. Women are demanding and real pain in the ass, so it's better to just concentrate on just one. All you need to do is show that you're serious about her and she would probably agree to be with you." Seeing that eveyone was looking at him funny he shrugged his shoulders and added, "That's my opinion anyway."

"Wow, Zoro!" Exclaimed Usopp after some awkward silence. "I never knew you were the romantic type."

"So that's why I've never seen you surrounded by girls whenever we party on an island?" Franky cried emotional tears before he added, "I've always thought you swung for other team, Sword-bro. But who have thought you were holding out for a special girl."

Chopper looked at the swordsman with stars of admiration, "You're amazing, Zoro."

"Yohohoho, Zoro-san is full of surprises." Laughed Brook.

"Really, the world is a large and mysterious place." Luffy nodded sagely even though he had no idea what they're talking about.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's forehead, "Hey, I'm not like the shit-cook! I at least don't go around chasing after every girl my eyes lay upon."

They expected Sanji to explode at Zoro's comment and start fighting each other like usual but they were surprised when he silently approached them and placed tray on the table.

"Thanks Sanji, this looks great!" Exclaimed Chopper with sparks of happiness in his eyes as he witnessed the different assortsments of pastries and drinks on the table.

"Yeah, this is delicious!" Followed Luffy as he started stuffing his mouth.

Sanji grunted absently in acknowledgement then turned around with a plate in hand heading for the exit door.

Looking at the blond's back as he left, Zoro frowned and asked the rest, "What's wrong with the love-cook?" Seeing everyone not having any idea too he let the matter go, "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Back to Sanji, he kept walking until he reached the lawn-deck where he found the ginger-head navigator laying on her lawn-chair. "Nami-san, I brought you a drink and some sweets to brighten your day," he said as he placed the plate on the lawn-table by her side.

"Thanks Sanji-kun, that's very kind of you," Nami brought her paper down and gave him one of her charming smiles.

"My pleasure, Nami-san."

Nami lifted a delicate eyebrow at the cook. She expected him to do one of his silly noodle dances whenever she praised him but he just smiled back at her as he sat down on one of the adjacent empty lawn-chairs.

She shrugged however thinking nothing of it and took one of the beautifully decorated cocktails on the table and resumed her reading.

Silence reigned between the two with the only noise being the occasionally turning of the page as Nami drunk her cocktail and munched on some pastries, or Sanji blowing a lung-full of smoke.

After a while the silence became a bit uncomfortable for Nami as she wasn't used to Sanji being this quiet around her. And she was pretty sure that he'd been staring directly at her all this time. She tentatively looked at him and asked "Uhm, is there something wrong Sanji-kun?"

He didn't answer her immediatly as his visible blue eye didn't stray away from her face making her a little nervous.

"Nami-san..." He said suddenly after putting out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Y-yes." Nami couldn't help the stutter in her voice as she staightened her back hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"I know that I'm a hopeless flirt who gets easily distracted by female beauty, however all my previous love confessions to you weren't just me flirting around, you know, but my true feelings for you. You've always been the one for me, Nami-san." Sanji smiled wryly at her shocked expression before he continued, "I don't know if you realized it or not but I've always been seious about you." He took a deep breath before he added in a serious but gentle tone as looked her in the eyes trying to convey his sincerity, "I love you, Nami-san."

Seeing the spreading blush on her cheeks at his confession, Sanji smiled fondly thinking she really looked absolutely adorable at the moment. He stood up from his seat and and gently grabbed her hand before he brought it to his lips where placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles, "You don't have to give me an answer right now, Nami-san. I just wanted to make my feelings clear for you."

Nami was frozen in place at the sudden love confession -A serious one at least- from Sanji not knowing how to react. Though, seeing him turn around about to leave she managed to get her bearings back and called out for him, "Wait!"

"Yes?" Sanji stopped and turned his head towards her.

Nami chewed on her lips for a second then said, "I know..."

"You know?" Sanji lifted his swirly eyebrow at her as he turned around to complety face her.

"It wasn't exactly difficult to figure out." She smiled bashfully at him and added, "You've always given special attention compared to other women, even Robin."

"Oh... That's good then." He smiled in relief and satisfaction thinking that his feelings had reached her.

"So..." She twirled a strand of her orange hair beween her fingers and asked, "Aren't you going to ask me out?"

"Eh?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Are you an idiot or something?" She crossed her arms looking at him in exasperation, "You weren't planning to just confess then walk away, were you?"

"Um... yeah..." He scratched the side of his neck in embarassment.

"So?" She asked again with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Well," he hesitantly approached her then kneeled on one knee as he held one of her hands, "Do you want to?" He asked hopefully.

Nami looked at him betraying no emotions for a couple of seconds which felt like an eternity for Sanji as he started to sweat before she answered, "I do."

"You do?" A wide smile streched on his face.

"Yes." Nami felt her cheeks burn seeing him smile brilliantly at her.

"So, does that mean?"

"Yes, I like you too." She brought her free hand to cup his face and added, "I've been for a while now. I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

"I'm an idiot then for making you wait this long." He laughed self-depracatingly.

She squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly at him, "It was worth the wait."

"I'm glad." He placed a loving kiss on the back of her hand, "So, we're a couple now?"

"Uhm, I guess." She shifted shyly on her seat.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore as hearts exploded from his eyes before he embraced her between his arms, "Nami-swaaannn, you just made me the happiest man alive!"

Nami yelped in surprise as he started to twirl her around before she started to giggle at his typical reaction, "I'm happy too Sanji-kun but you don't need to shout it out loud."

Sanji stopped and brought her back down but kept holding her close to him, looking passionately at her, "I can't help it Nami-san. You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"Me too." Nami's blush darkned at her confession.

Sanji brought his hand up to caress her cheek admiring how warm and soft her skin felt and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"A k-kiss?" Nami reddened like a cooked lobster, flustered by his request.

"You don't want to?" Sanji touched her lips with his thumb feeling her breath hitch.

"N-no. It's just..." She released little shudders of pleasure when he leaned down and started to slowly trail down wet kisses from her forehead, eyebrow, nose and cheeks. "I never kissed anybody before," she looped her arms around his neck as she whispered shyly, embarassment at her admission.

Sanji reached his target and said a quick "Me too" before he captured her lips in a soft but hungry kiss.

The kiss started messy and uncoordinated at first as both didn't know what they're doing but they slowly got used to each other's movements as if they were using Observation Haki to read the other's mind. They finally managed to capture that sweet timing as the kiss evolved into a beautiful duet of dancing tongues and lips that left them flushed and breathless when they withdrew for breath.

They didn't fully pull away from each other as Nami's started playing with the hair at back of Sanji's head while he held close to him by the hips as his thumbs gently stroked her sides. They looked at each other in the eyes with soft smiles adorning their faces, enjoing the warmth from the rare moment of closeness between them.

"Congratulations you two." Commented an amused voice, surprising the new couple and waking them up from their own world.

"Oh, don't mind me," added Robin with an amused smile seeing them blush and quickly separate from each other. "I just here for the drink and sweets," she picked up one of the cocktails and some pastries from the lawn-table before she continued, "I'll go back to tend to my flowerbed and give you two love birds some privacy. So continue on." She gave them a playfully winked before she turned around and left.

Seeing Robin disappear to the upper deck Sanji looked back at Nami and smiled wryly, "Well that's one down. Should we go and tell the others of our new relationship too?"

"There's no need," she mirrored his smile and added, "They'll figure it out on their own eventually."

"You maybe right." He nodded his head, agreeing with her. He then held her hand and said, "So... Would you like to join me for a drink after dinner by the aquarium?" He looked at her hopefully as he added, "Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked with a smile.

"We may still be stuck on the Sunny in the middle of the ocean, but there is nothing preventing us so." He reasoned.

"Hmm, you have a point."

"So, what do you say?" He asked again.

"Why not? I'd love to." She agreed with a grin.

"It's a date then." He grinned back at her.

"Yes, it's a date." She nodded before she inquired about something that's been on her mind, "I've been meaning to ask; what made you confess to me today?"

At her question, Sanji's mind went back to the earlier conversation between his crewmates in the galley before a chuckle escaped him as he answered, "Let's just say that a certain Marimo will get some special treatment for the next couple of days."

"I see..." Nami thought on it for a moment before she smiled slyly and said, "Then maybe I should reduce some of his debt too. He deserves at least that much for being helpful this once."

He laughed at that before he kissed the back of her hand and asked, "See you tonight then?"

"Yeah, tonight." She nodded happily.


End file.
